warriorscharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Eveningshine
Hi, welcome to Warriors Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Bracken- page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hawkfire98 (Talk) 23:08, September 7, 2009 Welcome! Hi Evening! Welcome to WCWiki! Tell Sparrowsong you joined, she will be happy. Let me know if you have any questions. [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkey ']]''Ready for action'' 23:13, September 7, 2009 (UTC) It will be in a matter of time. This is a role playing site. Feel free to start working on Eveningshine's article! Things that we need for this wiki: *more users! *projects (PCA, ect.) *a logo! *more and approved articles! [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkey ']]''Ready for action'' 23:18, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Logo No need. But you can make a logo for our logo contest on Talk:Warriors Characters Wiki, so far I am winning :) [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkey ']]''Ready for action'' 23:23, September 7, 2009 (UTC) weve got to use our right to talk! haha -[[User:Bronzestripe| Bronzestripe ]]Bronzestripe 23:25, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Welcome to WCWiki! Hawkey, how do you know you're winning? We haven't even started voting. :p --Rainwhisker 23:48, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Well, lol I don't know. I am guessing. I am foretelling the future! [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkey ']]''Ready for action'' 23:51, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Well I'd like mine to win, but I have a hunch that (no offense intended to you Hawkey) Mossflight's is going to win. --Rainwhisker 23:56, September 7, 2009 (UTC) hi hey!!thanks!! i really wanted the background to look nice and its better than what i imagined!![[User:Hiddensun|'ღ Şũήמy ღ' ]] 17:40, September 8, 2009 (UTC) yeah i amgood at making backgrounds but not chararts!![[User:Hiddensun|'ღ Şũήמy ღ' ]] 17:44, September 8, 2009 (UTC) if you click on the charart of my user page you can see the other pictures below the actual one that I have rigth now.It used to be ripplestar from warriors wikia.but after that i did a long-haired one so I did the whole charart by myself.[[User:Hiddensun|'ღ Şũήמy ღ' ]] 17:49, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Bronzestripe and the link to Billowheart...I know Sharppeh's on --[[User:Bracken-| ☆Darkkeh☆ ]]uh...hi 19:18, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :) Thanks but i'm still editing it. By Redclaw7 Oh... my gosh... hi! :P I finally got on to here; my computer always froze whenever it reached the main page. Anyway, I noticed you're on - wassup? :) ----[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 21:38, September 10, 2009 (UTC) No,No! Your supposed to enter the logos on Talk:Warriors Characters Wiki Not on a talk page! [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkey ]]''Ready for action'' 13:47, September 12, 2009 (UTC) meow Hey evening! I finished the article thing...not much and I feel like doing SHADOWSTREAM and RAINSTORM next...if I can figure it out...which I probably will :) So yeah...I have more questions (I'm like a helpless kitten on a website) Where do you make your signature thing...like your own or something... Just wondering... ~Brightsparrow Meh...thanks anyway! OH! I did two new articles! Rainstorm and Shadowstar! I'm planning on doing MORE! MUAHAAHA! Like...charcters I made up Woodcrest, jadethorn, and cats from Puddleclan! STAY TUNED Thanks! --Brightsparrow Hi!!!!!! Yes of course I remember you! How could I forget? What other Wikias are you on? Anyway, I love your characters you created! I just joined today so I'm working on my profile and things but it'll look great in the end! I'm so excited! Thanks for stopping by! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 21:33, September 12 2009 (UTC) Sorry to bother you again but I was wondering if you'd like to make me a CharCat because you're so good at them. If you don't want to, I understand and thanks anyway! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 21:50, September 12 2009 (UTC) Cool thanks! Well it's actually for Spottedhead herself. She's sand-colored with blue eyes and short fur. She has brown spots on her head. Thanks again! By the way, you signed my talk page Eveningswift and it took me to Eveningswift's page so I figured you just made a mistake so sorry! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 22:07, September 12 2009 (UTC) Thanks yeah you were right. I got it to work now, thanks [[User:Bronzestripe| '''Bronzestripe ]]Bronzestripe 17:23, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Gosh, sorry for being cranky lol. :) I like them, go ahead and put them on Talk:Warriors Characters Wiki [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkey ']]''Ready for action'' 19:55, September 13, 2009 (UTC)